


圣诞不回家的理由

by Shoggothy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 假如生活在现代的夏洛克对丢了帽子和鹅的男人没兴趣
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	圣诞不回家的理由

在我搬进贝克街那一年的平安夜前夕，哈德森太太已经去了她在乡下的侄女家过节，我定好闹钟准备一大早起来上街去。曙光未明的伦敦已被白色所覆盖，细小的雪花飘进我的领口，冻得我缩了缩脖子，这使我想到我应该像我的室友一样备齐围巾和手套。而几个小时后当我拎着一包东西，再勉强把另一包夹在怀里，艰难地掏出钥匙，并踹开起居室的门时，夏洛克还跟我出门前一样，看起来完全没从沙发上移动过，只除了他睡醒了。我笨拙地拎着两大包东西从门口挤进来时，他只是懒洋洋地把目光转到我身上。他顶着一头被压得乱七八糟的卷发，裹在长睡衣里，毛毯被他随意地丢在沙发另一侧，而这些总不免让我惊奇——即使在夏洛克如此不修边幅的时候，他却从不显得凌乱，事实上他的形象仍然像他一丝不苟地穿着西装时一样优雅得体。  
  
我曾经企图让他搬回卧室睡觉，但在我帮他整理档案，把他的房间收拾整齐后不出一个星期，那里又会好像刚遭遇过龙卷风袭击。而夏洛克则抱怨他原本能随手拿到的资料不知道被我收到哪里去了，三番五次后我就放弃了努力，将尝试方向转为让他住进我的卧室。可夏洛克仍然偏爱长沙发，他看起来在我进门前刚刚睡醒，我带进来的冷风让他瑟缩了一下，他半开的眼睛追随着我的脚步，在我看向他时露出典型的福尔摩斯式的微笑，这对我已经不言而喻。我叹了口气，把其中一包东西放下，抱着另一包认命地到厨房去泡咖啡。  
  
我把买来的食品都丢进我的冰箱（原先的那个已经成为夏洛克实验专用，我庆幸他没来占领这个新冰箱），正当我将牛奶倒进杯子里时，夏洛克困意未脱的声音从身后传来：“替我向你姐姐道贺，约翰。”  
  
牛奶险些从我的手中滑落，我吃惊地转过身，我敢打赌我没脱大衣一手拿着盒子一手拿着马克杯，瞪大眼睛望着他的样子肯定挺滑稽。他发出几声轻笑，我对他这种把戏多少有点气恼：“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
“从你刚放进冰箱里的东西上看出来的。”  
  
“我看不出这两者之间有什么关系。”  
  
他摆出一副从容不迫的姿态来。“昨天晚上你接到一个电话，鉴于你向来爱在电话里讲废话，从你挂断的速度来看一定是哈莉叶·华生打来的。不是争吵，你没朝我抱怨，也没露出一丝不快。明天是平安夜，尽管你认为自己和她关系疏远，但你性格传统，过节时总是和她待在一起。现在你买了足以过冬的储备食物，你今年不打算回去，说明她在电话里说她不会在家。三个星期前你告诉我她和前妻重修旧好，恐怕再没有比圣诞节更适合好日子的了，你没提婚礼，想必因为是复婚不必大张旗鼓。结论，你姐姐打算圣诞假期旅行结婚，而你打算等她回来后再恭贺她。”  
  
正当我企图跟上他的思路时，他边说边向前倾身，够到我放在茶几上的那包东西。“还有另一件事。”他饶有兴致地翻着纸袋，而我明白过来他在做什么时已经来不及阻止了，他很快从一堆装饰品和小礼物中找到了他想找的东西。然后他向后靠去，用以往的习惯把自己蜷起来，把玩着我买来的便携式放大镜（我特意跑了几家商店才找到它），金属的边缘在他修长的手指间显得很合衬，他朝我微笑：“这很好。虽然我前一个并没用旧，但这是件不错的礼物，谢谢。”  
  
上帝啊，我压根没抱什么希望，我只指望能瞒过几个小时。我无奈地朝厨房的台子翻了个白眼，有点赌气地把杯子塞进微波炉：“你是知道规矩的，夏洛克。”  
  
“当然。我有个惊喜，不过暂时要保密。”  
  
我继续朝微波炉翻白眼，多可恶，他要对回礼保密，却剥夺我送他礼物的乐趣。我等着微波炉转完，然后在热牛奶里加了三勺咖啡，等我走回起居室时想起本来要问他的事，我打量了他一番。  
  
“你什么时候回去？”  
  
他好整以暇，做出一个请的手势。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“轮到你了。”  
  
“我不……我猜不到，夏洛克，我可不姓福尔摩斯。”  
  
“你可以姓。”一个扩大的微笑和无辜的目光，我想我因为他的故意曲解有点脸红了，“同时我也愿意随时改姓华生，这一点也不会削弱推理才能。来吧，约翰，圣诞节的小乐趣。”  
  
我板起脸，决心不让他有机会在这类他擅长的“猜猜看”游戏里嘲笑我：“对于前一件事我很乐意有时间跟你详细讨论一下，但我可什么都不猜。快点告诉我，否则就别告诉我。”  
  
夏洛克像没拿到糖果的小孩一样不满地撇了下嘴。“我为什么要回去？”他把手肘支在沙发扶手上，“我想不需要我来告诉你节日期间的犯罪率了吧？看看窗外，约翰，盗窃、走私、谋杀乃至更大的阴谋就藏在这宁静的雪天后面！谁会抛下这些就为了一个异教节日回去玩过家家？”  
  
“得了，”我反驳道，“你可没有案子。”  
  
我马上就后悔了，因为夏洛克并不像被揭穿时那样懊恼，这显然是个他引诱我继续玩他热衷的推理游戏的圈套。“说说看。”他坐起来，把他擅自认为——尽管也确实是——我刚送他的放大镜合在手心里，手指抵着下颚。  
  
“雷斯垂德休假了。”我只好说下去，“他昨天在寄给我的电子贺卡里说的，你一定也收到了，而你知道这件事肯定比收到它还早。迪莫克探长三个月前调走，你在苏格兰场没有别的熟人，他们不可能让你参与案件。”  
  
“我不一定需要苏格兰场。”  
  
“你的网站上只有一条新的求助，我看见你回绝他了。”  
  
“一个丢了帽子和鹅的人。”提到这件事他有点不高兴地咕哝着，“处境有点窘迫，从他跑来我的网站却没在报纸上登启事可以看出。但他显然又自尊心强，宁可向一位专家咨询也不愿在大众的网站上发帖询问。瞧瞧我的业务，先是走失的猫，跟着是家庭教师的职位，再来是物品丢失——演绎法又不是失物招领处！我告诉他这没用，那鹅就算没被捡到的人吃掉，现在也不可能再新鲜了。”  
  
提起对事业的不满时他显得比耍弄我时可爱多了，我不由得笑出来：“所以我说对了，你没有案子。何况就算你有，麦克罗夫特也不会允许它们存在，我可没忘记复活节时他是怎么大张旗鼓的。”说起这个来我得小心点，夏洛克面对他哥哥总是幼稚得像个十二岁的孩子。我仔细观察着他的表情：“像圣诞这样的节日他怎么也得让你有时间回家。”  
  
但他扬起了下巴，通常他料到别人猜不到时他才会这么做。我惊讶地望了他几秒钟，提到麦克罗夫特他却没气恼，除非——  
  
“你该不会告诉他你不打算回去吧？”  
  
“不错。”他回答。  
  
“而他竟然什么都没打算做？”没有风暴暗藏在伦敦的宁静中？没有发动战争？没有把地皮掀翻？没有使兄弟意气的危机扩散至火星？  
  
“正是。”  
  
“这怎么可……”看到我如此困惑，他愉快地把腿从沙发上放下来了，他朝我倾过身来，浅色的眼睛在窗外雪地的反光中闪烁着：“想想，什么理由能让伦敦第一大阴谋家接受。你知道的。”  
  
看样子他不打算自己告诉我，他引诱我找到正确答案也许是条线索。我笨拙地努力把所有串在一起，然后我停下了。不会有别的可能性，答案就在我眼前，只是像以往一样，我看不到它。我站了起来，有点不知所措，既吃惊又感动。我还不是很确定我真的找到它了。  
  
“你是不是……呃，跟你哥哥说，你之所以不回家是因为……这儿，我是说，贝克街221B， **就是** 家？”  
  
“答对了，约翰·福尔摩斯先生。”他猛地一拍手，我只来得及为这莫名的称呼瞪他一眼。但他看起来简直是得意洋洋：“你真该瞧瞧麦克罗夫特当时的表情。”  
  
我怎么会以为他有十二岁？他分明还不够五岁！恐怕夏洛克永远不会失去令我惊叹和气恼的能力，我拿出纸包里的挂饰来装点我们的……家，以假装我没有对他当真这么告诉他的家人太过感动。而几分钟以后我不由自主地想象起那个场景，我也开始跟着觉得好笑：“可我想你哥哥不会太吃惊的，夏洛克，也许他反而会欣慰你有了归处。”  
  
看来麦克罗夫特确实是这么认为的，这回我是真戳到他的痛点了，我都能感到背后他阴沉的目光。“得了吧，约翰。”他气恼地说，由于不能反驳而挑剔我正在做的事：“看看你忙着把家里搞成什么样子！”  
  
“你不认得它们吧？我猜。”  
  
“满大街都是。”  
  
“槲寄生。夏洛克，你难道没有点别的认知？”  
  
他扬起了眉毛：“没有毒性。”  
  
没有毒性！可真是句典型的夏洛克的回答。他对常识的极度匮乏又一次让我感到无奈又好笑，报纸上写着“圣诞节槲寄生谋杀案”此类古怪的标题突然从我脑海里冒出来，我甩掉这个念头，将原本打算用来装饰圣诞树的一圈丢在沙发背上：“关于它有个说法，我现在就可以告诉你。”然后我走过去，俯下身吻他，就像我第一次这么做的时候一样。并且如我所料，夏洛克始终睁着眼睛望向我，露出一种探究的神情，仿佛他觉得这很有趣似的。  
  
“古板。”他评价道。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你。不但忠君爱国，而且遵循传统。”他站起来了，我感到了压力——该死的身高差！接下来的几秒钟我连呼吸都没顾上，夏洛克退开的时候带着他解开谜团时才会有的心满意足：“根本不用槲寄生，我想什么时候吻你都可以。”  
  
他得逞了，我只好转过身继续假装我在忙。  
  
“顺便一提，”他抬高了音调的声音从我身后传来，“告诉你在你刚才的推理中的小小疏漏——我准备的惊喜——妈咪说因为我不回家，所以她决定过来看我们。我们可以一起过平安夜。”  
  
纸袋从我怀里掉了下去。我深吸了一口气，转过身。“夏洛克·福尔摩斯！”我吼了一声，将手中还拿着的花环栽到他脑袋上，而他却只是无辜地眨着眼睛。一阵无力感沿着我的脊椎神经从头传到脚，我说不清这是慌张还是恼怒。但我真该把眼前这混蛋揍一顿。  
  
“有惊无喜！你早该告诉我的！”  
  
他平静自若地把花圈摘下来，以一贯的笑容和口气下结论：“这很明显，约翰。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
